The Ultimate Betrayal
by Unstable Fool
Summary: YAOI HPxover Starts in the Valley of End. Using Sasuke’s betrayal to cover his own, Naruto leaves Konoha to serve Lord Voldemort. In England, he enters Hogwarts, fifth year, and gets to know the people there. What will the fate hold to our beloved Kyubive
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

**Pairing: **Not yet decided, but there's a post Sasuke x Naruto. Vote for it, and it'll be YAOI/SLASH!

**Full summary: **Starts in the Valley of End. Using Sasuke's betrayal to cover his own, Naruto leaves Konoha to serve Lord Voldemort. In England, he enters Hogwarts, fifth year, and gets to know the people there. What will the fate hold to our beloved Kyubi-vessel?

**Warnings: **Expect anything.

**Rating: **M

**Else: **HP-crossover. Harry and they will be in their sixth year. And yes, I know that foxes and snakes are natural enemies, and you'll later find out the reason behind Naruto's siding with Voldemort.

**Starts with the too-familiar scene in the valley of end. Naruto facing Sasuke! **

**

* * *

**

**THE ULTIMATE BETRAYAL **

**PROLOGUE **

_The _ _Valley__ of _ _End__…beginning of everything _

**What I felt towards you, was wrong. However, it's what I still feel, you know. **

Rain. Always when something bad happened, it also rained. The grey sky and the cold wind…it was like a regular thing. Naruto chased after Sasuke for quite a while before finally catching up to him at a waterfall's edge.

"Sasuke!" he yelled.

Sasuke calmly turned around to reveal his Curse Seal altered left eye. "Hey, dobe. Is it you this time? Going to stop me?" He said, ignoring the memories. The memories of that soft skin, those pink lips and the silky locks. But ex-lover or not, Sasuke _will_ kill Naruto! He wanted the Mangekyou, and _nothing _will stop him! And so he smiled. He smiled through the pain that was slowly killing him in his heart.

Calmly Sasuke looked at his past lover. Memorizing those features, for the coming years. Maybe one day, after he had avenged his clan, they'd be together again.

**What was between us…it had a meaning…I still love you, you know. **

But there was something off with the picture. To his surprise, instead of the crestfallen face, Naruto was smirking at him. At the same moment, the Uchiha prodigy noticed few other, changed things in the blond. One of them was that the blond wasn't wearing his orange suit, but plain black pants and a black jacket. Naruto was standing, seemingly relaxed, but Sasuke knew him enough to know, that he was prepared for anything.

"You're leaving then. Well, it was about time" Naruto said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, wondering if the other was bluffing.

"What does any of this have to do with you?" The Uchiha asked.

"Nothing. People think that we're very good friends. And no, I'm not here to stop you" The blond said, and his smile widened, when he saw the confusion in Sasuke's eyes.

"Then why are you here?"

**I still love you, but I'm an avenger, you know. **

"To perfect the plan I have been executing for six long years. To the world, Uzumaki Naruto was killed by the traitor Uchiha Sasuke, and his name will be carved into the Stone, while the Uchiha will be hunted for the betrayal." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You…are you too leaving Konoha?" He gasped. Naruto smirked.

"Yes, I am. Everyone will think that I died. That you killed me. In truth, I'll be just leaving to serve my own master"

"Your own…master?" Sasuke gaped at the blond in front of him. This person in front of him, was the true Naruto? How couldn't he see this before? How was he so blind?

"Yes. My master, The Dark Lord Voldemort." To Sasuke's surprise, instead of starting to form seals, Naruto took from his pocket a stick of wood, and pointed it on him.

**Did you ever love me? Did I matter to you? **

"For I am the abandoned son of the Yondaime Hokage himself! I am the vessel of the greatest demon, Kyubi! I am the one born in light, and given to darkness! And so…I embraced it, welcomed it…"

"But…I don't understand!" Sasuke exclaimed "What about your dream? Don't you want to become the Rokudaime Hokage?"

"All I ever asked was love, but even you never gave me that! And so I stopped wanting it, turning my love into something else. Something you know so well!"

"Hatred."

**I love you, I tell you! I love you like I can love nothing else! Why can't you see? **

"Yes. Hatred." Naruto agreed, and stepped closer, raising his hand, so the stick pointed at Sasuke.

_"Stupefy!"_

And to Uchiha Sasuke's utmost shock he felt himself being stunned. Naruto walked calmly to him, and pointed the wand at his forehead.

"The art of the ultimate betrayal, Sasuke. You cannot outsmart a cunning fox" The blond said "Now, to perfect my plan, I'm going to erase your memory, replacing it with images of us fighting, and you killing me."

**Has the fox inside you blinded you? **

Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto kneeled down next to him, looking deep down into the dark eyes.

"Sasuke…we could have been friends. We both serve masters, who have special bonds to snakes. Both are powerful, but my master is stronger. My lord Voldemort is so feared, that the people in England don't even dare to call him by his name. Compared to him, Orochimaru is _nothing_. You were a good lad, Sasuke, and I completely understand your reasons. But what was between you and me _is over_." The blond took a small object, a portkey, from his pocket, still pointing at Sasuke with his wand.

"Farewell and good luck in killing Itachi. _Obliviate!_"

**I love you. Even if I don't remember your _name_, I'll remember _you_.  
As the love I feel towards you, is as true as the earth and skies. **

**Don't forget me. I'll come for you one day. **

**Jus wait and see. **

**

* * *

**

**a/n: **The prologue is short. I know, but it's only a brief explanation of what happened, so don't write in your reviews that the prolo was short. I know it. Thanks, and review.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! PAIRING VOTES TILL NOW:

Naruto x Harry…3

Naruto x Draco…1

Naruto x Sasuke

Naruto x ?

**THIS FIC IS TOTALLY AU! FOLLOWS THE ** **CAN.**** STORY UP TO THE FOURTH BOOK. IN THE FIFTH INSTEAD OF SIRIUS DYING, THEY CAPTURED PETTIGREW AND SIRI IS FREE. **

**This fic disregards Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince!!! Forget about it! TOTALLY!! **

* * *

**THE ULTIMATE BETRAYAL **

**CHAPTER 1 **

Naruto leaned back in his seat, and yawned. The black robes were too warm for his liking, and the white mask was causing his face to itch. The 25-year old Kyubi-vessel was counting the seconds so he could leave and grab something to eat.

It had been, what…13 years since he had left Konoha, and immediately assigned himself again under Voldemort's lead, becoming one of his most loyal Death Eaters, and a spy. To spy not anywhere else but on the Death Eaters themselves. To check and warn whenever someone even voiced a doubt. And because of his petite – almost feminine – form, people hardly paid him any attention. And that served him well. Even most of the Death Eaters had never seen his face, nor know his name, as he used the Kyubi as an alias.

Sighing, Naruto focused once again at the meeting. For some reason, Snape was withering under the curciatus, and the Dark Lord was hissing something along the lines of 'failing again' and 'Harry Potter'

**"You should speak" **

_'About what?' _Naruto inwardly snorted. He and Kyubi were like a son and a parent, but sometimes Naruto didn't understand why Kyubi made him do weird things. Like now, why should he talk?

**"Tell him, that you can go and spy at Harry Potter for a year. They have a free place for a new professor, don't they?" **

_'That's worth thinking about…' _

**"There's nothing to think! Just do as I said!" **

_'Hai, hai!' _Naruto coughed, to get the attention of Voldemort.

"My lord, may I suggest something?" The blond said.

"Kyubi…speak, and don't disappoint me" The Dark Lord hissed.

"Like every year, in Hogwarts, there's a free place for a professor. So, it just passed my mind that if I could go there, I could find some useful information" Naruto said.

"Are you saying that I cannot bring enough information?" Snape snapped. Naruto shrugged.

"You said it. And I anyway, am a better spy than you. I can hide anywhere, and fool anyone"

"You are underestimating Dumbledore, and overestimating yourself!" Snape said. Now Naruto laughed.

"Underestimating? No. I know what kind of person he is. And even he is not perfect, nor unbeatable"

"Are you planning on killing Dumbledore? You'll never success!"

"I never said such a thing, _Snape_. I merely said that even Dumbledore is merely a foolish human being! But I can fool him. Before I came here, I have been playing mind-games on the people around me; not only ten or twenty, but a whole village. And overestimating myself?" Naruto barked a laugher here "You'd do well to remember that not everyone is as weak as _you_, _ningen_" Naruto indeed had stopped to think of himself as a human, as the Kyubi had 'purified' his blood, making him a demon with a human-body.

Snape in the other hand narrowed his eyes. Often the mysterious Death Eater had called him and the others 'ningen', and with that sneering tone it was obvious that the word was an insult. However, no one knew what it meant.

"So you're going to apply for the job of a defence teacher?" someone – according to that voice and that vague smell it was Avery – said.

"If my Lord wishes me to" Naruto said, brining the attention again completely back to Voldemort. Red eyes met blue, and weighted the options.

"Very well, Kyubi, do what you wish, but you better not fail in any way" The Dark Lord said. Naruto smiled behind his mask.

"I have never failed before, and I intend to keep it that way"

"Are you even capable of teaching Defense?" Snape sneered. Naruto surprised everyone when he laughed behind his mask.

"When I was 12, I knew more about defence and fighting than what you ever will know."

"Impossible! How'd that be true!?" someone shouted. Naruto snorted, and bowed slightly to Voldemort.

"My lord, with your permission, may I be excused? I need to go and talk with Dumbledore, before the job is taken" the blond said. Red eyes looked at him calculatingly,

"Very well, Kyubi. And do not disappoint me, or there will be a price to pay" With these parting words, Naruto apparated away.

**SsSsSsSs **

Naruto appeared in his bedroom with a loud crack. The man stood there for a second, before taking off his black robes and the white mask. His long hair was tied into a pigtail that was like golden silk. His cerulean eyes will still turn red when he uses Kyuubi's charka too much. Naruto changed his robes, and wore a set of dark blue ones, with a bit of silver.

**"If not for the clothes and your flat chest, you'd be thought to be a woman" **Kyuubi informed.

_'Well thank you' _Naruto replied with sarcasm. He then opened the door, and stepped out, deciding to immediately go and speak with Dumbledore.

**"You better firecall him first" **Kyuubi said, and Naruto shook his head.

_'I'll send him a letter, explaining why I want to speak with him' _the blonde said.

**"You'll realize that both Snape and Malfoy the Senior will recognize you, and finally find out how you look like?" **

_'Doesn't really matter…' _Naruto mumbled, and gave the letter to his owl, Sasuke Itachi Uchiha the Second. The First had died a while ago. The owl, however, was not the only familiar Naruto had. Few months ago he had bought a little fox, and named him Wolfgang Alexander Tiberius the First. The fox was called 'Wolf', to save time and energy.

The blonde stood up then, and wandered to the kitchen for some ramen. However, the tragedy hit when there wasn't any to be found…Cursing, the man took his money, and left to buy some. Like always, there were both males and females who glanced or even openly stared after him. Naruto snorted, and didn't bother to see where he was walking…

…and walked straight into someone. Holding back the killing intent, Naruto glanced up, meeting a pair of icy blue eyes. Lucius Malfoy.

Well…_damn_.

"My apologies, Mr. Malfoy" Naruto said politely, and stepped aside. Lucius' eyes widened, when he recognized the voice.

"You…?" The head of the Malfoy family was for once speechless, as he just stared at the man in front of him. No, it couldn't be Kyubi! Those eyes were simply too innocent to be those of a demon's! Regaining his composure, Lucius walked past the shorter blonde, who was having a hard time trying to keep his laughter inside.

_'Ah…this fooling brings back memories!' _The blonde grinned.

**"Yes, and to think that without Voldemort we wouldn't be this far…" **

_FlashBack_

_Young Uzumaki Naruto was barely conscious, when he finally managed to flee from the angry villagers. He ran towards the forest, and before managing to reach it, he collapsed. _

_When the blonde finally woke up, he was in a small hut. It was warm, and he had been healed cleaned, even though his clothes were still on. _

_"So you're awake" A hoarse voice said. Naruto flinched, and turned quickly to see the man who had been speaking. And it turned out to be the weirdest and scariest man he had ever seen! _

_Skin so pale that it was almost white, eyes redder than blood… The man was tall and thin, wearing a black robe. Naruto swallowed, and he felt so small and scared in front of this person. But still, he knew that this was the one who had saved him. _

_"Nanimono desu…?" The blond whispered. The man smirked. _

_"I am Lord Voldemort" _

_End FlashBack _

Naruto smiled, as he kept walking. A fox, serving a snake. What a joke. But it was true, and Naruto never regretted it. And he never will. Voldemort has been the force that kept him going, the one he lived for. The blond sighed. This situation reminded him so much of that between Orochimaru and Kimimaro…

_FlashBack! _

_"Demo…Voldemort-sama…why did you help me?" Naruto asked. Even though the blond didn't know much of his saviour, it was obvious that this was not a person who saved people just for the goodness of his heart. _

_"I won't lie to you, Kyuubi no Youki. I am here searching for not only information, but a weapon too. And of all people, I have chosen you" _

_"But why? I…I am weak…I'm supposed to be a student in the academy, but I can barely outrun normal villagers!" The blond shouted. _

_"You are weak, yes, but you have the potential. I'll turn you into a strong weapon, if you pledge your alliance to me…" _

_End FlashBack _

Since that time, Naruto had been loyal to the Dark Lord. Research had brought the man to those parts of Japan, and Naruto was thankful. He was a weapon, and it was enough. As long as Voldemort has some use for Naruto, the blonde will be satisfied…

"Ah!" Being so absorbed in his thoughts, Naruto had, once again, not watched where he was walking, thus colliding with another person.

**"And you call yourself a shinobi? Twice did you crash into someone today!" **

"Sorry!" a soft voice exclaimed, and Naruto was met with a pair of wide, emerald-green eyes. His heart almost stopped for a second; so breath-taking were those eyes when being so close.

"Ah…it's alright" Naruto said, and helped the other boy up. Harry Potter, Naruto thought, was _really_ cute. The boy was shorter than Naruto, but not nearly as feminine as the blond man. His wide, green eyes were full of laughter and life, and his black hair was tousled in a way that made Naruto simply want to touch it.

"It was my fault anyway" Naruto continued, and smiled, noticing the faint blush appearing on the boy's cheeks.

_'Adorable'_ Naruto grinned.

**'Yes, yes…very nice! Now get your ass moving and go to talk with Dumbledore, before the position is snatched!' **Kyuubi roared.

_'Hai, hai…' _Bowing slightly to his, hopefully, future student, Naruto left to find his way to Hogwarts, and to the headmaster's office.

**Change PoV…a bit earlier **

Harry was walking in Diagon Alley, intending on meeting Ron and Hermione in front of the Quidditch shop. The raven-haired boy wasn't watching where he was heading, and managed to crash into someone.

"Sorry!" Harry apologised hastily, and felt his heart starting to beat faster when he stared at the most beautiful pair of cerulean eyes he had ever met. Harry's mouth felt dry, and his hands were sweaty.

"Ah…It's alright. It was my fault anyway" The stranger with golden-blonde hair said, and smiled. Harry wanted to say something, anything, but didn't know what to say. The man bowed slightly, and left. Silently, Harry watched as he walked away.

"W-wait!" He yelled after the man, who turned with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Yes?"

"Um…what's your name?" Harry asked, blushing furiously.

"Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde said, and left the green-eyed boy staring dreamily after him.

"Naruto, eh…? I wonder if we'll ever meet again"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry…slow update and a rushed chapter. And yes, I'll have many people crushing on Naruto :D And I don't know yet if Naruto will always be the uke, though… You tell me.


End file.
